Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $82.2\%$
Answer: $82.2$ percent = $82.2$ per cent = $82.2$ per hundred $82.2\% = \dfrac{82.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{82.2\%} = 0.822$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.